Seiran Asagi
Seiran Asagi (晴嵐アサギ, Seiran Asagi) ist einer von Anis Yamamotos Rosenrittern, seine Farbe ist Blau. Die Blaue Rose steht für die Alchemie. Aussehen Seiran hat hellblaue, kinnlange Haare. Seine Augen sind Bernstein farbend. Er sieht sehr mädchenhaft und zerbrechlich aus. Am Anfang des Mangas beneidet Anis ihn sogar leicht um sein hübsches, mädchenhaftes Gesicht. Er ist der kleinste Rosen Rittern, mit der Größe von 1,65 m nur knapp größer als Anis. Er trägt fast immer die Schuluniform der Shobi High, doch oft sieht man ihn auch in den Klamotten die Ninufa genäht hat. Namensbedeutung Der Name Seiran bedeutet "blaue Orchidee", sein Nachname Asagi heißt "Donner". Persönlichkeit Seiran ist ein eher stiller und sehr netter Junge. Er würde für seine Heerin fast alles machen, er würde sich sogar Opfern, was er einmal fast sogar macht. Seiran liebt seine Heerin wirklich überalles, doch sie liebt ihn, wie man einen kleinen Bruder liebt. Doch er ist der einzige mit dem sie sich von Anfang an gut versteht. Später als heraus kommt, dass Seiran ein Homunkulus ist, scheint er leicht aufopferisch mit sich zusein. Er behauptet er sei nur ein Homunkulus und deshalb nicht wertvoll. Kaede und Anis werden immer sehr wütend auf ihn wenn er das sagt, denn beide sind der Meinung, dass es egal ist ob er ein Mensch ist, oder nicht, denn er bleibt Seiran. Er liebt es Dinge zu erfinden, und er versucht verzweifelt eine blaue Rose zu erschaffen. Rosenritter Kräfte: Seiran ist der Chemiker unter den Rosen. Sein SpezialgGebiet ist die Alchemie und er versucht verzweifelt eine blaue Rose zu erschaffen, dies gelingt ihm aber nicht so recht. Seiran hat immer Mittel gegen alle Arten von Krankheiten und Verletzungen mit. Damit rettet er Anis einige Male das Leben. Erfindungen *Funkel-Rauch-Bombe *Upgrade-Bananen-Falle Version 3 *Big-Marshmallow Version 2 Beziehung zu der Rosenprinzessin: Anis Yamamoto: Seiran und Anis sind immer nett zu einander, und Anis versteht sich von Anfang an gut mit ihm. Er ist wie ein kleiner Bruder für sie. Als sie mit bekommt, dass er kein richtiger Mensch sondern ein Homunkulus behandelt sie ihn immer noch so wie füher, und als er seine Aufgabe beenden will und sich für Anis und die anderen drei Ritter opfern will, versucht sie ihn auf jedenfall zu retten. Später als Seiran, Anis seine Liebe gesteht antwortet sie, dass sie ihn auch liebt, doch er wusste, dass sie ihn nur wie einen kleinen Bruder und nicht wie die wahre Liebe liebt. Beziehung zu den anderen Rosenrittern: Folgt... Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren: Itsushi Narumi Er und Ninufa sind für Seiran wie eine Familie. Seiran blickt zu Itsushi auf und man könnte der Meinung sein, dass er Itsushi sogar als Vater betrachtet. Ninufa Ninufa ist auch für ihn ein Teil seiner "Familie". Er und Ninufa haben sogar schon eine Übernachtungsparty gemacht. Trivia *Obwohl Seiran ein Rosenritter ist hat er eine schreckliche Rosenallergie. *Seiran versucht eine blaue Rose herzustellen. *Seine Hobbys sind Experimentieren (auch beim Kochen), Recherchieren und Notieren. *Er hasst Siebe. *Itsushi und Ninufa sind für Seiran wie eine Familie. *Sein Synchronsprecher spricht auch Vincent Nightray aus Pandora Hearts. *Da er am 26. Januar Geburstag hat ist er vom Sternzeichen Wassermann. *Seiran wiegt nur 52 kg, obwohl Anis damit gerechnet hat, dass er 2 t wiegt, da Seiran ein Homunkulus ist. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Homunkulus Kategorie:Rosen Ritter Kategorie:Kiss of Rose Princess Kategorie:Hauptprotagonist Kategorie:Hauptcharakter